A Vampire's Hate and a Fairy's Despair
by WhatAnimeHasTaughtMe
Summary: The impending war between two vampire clans forces the Fairy Tail clan to form an alliance with a group of fairies. Natsu Dragneel loathes this new-found alliance while Lucy Heartfilia views this collaboration with remorse. Faced with the perils of war, will the bond between a vampire and a fairy be able to surpass the hate fostered by their tormented pasts?


**Hey guys! Welcome to my first story! I've been reading many great stories on this site for quite a while and I thought it was about time that I contributed my own story. So have fun reading and I hope you enjoy this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Starry moonlight filtered in through the glistening windows of the magnificent palace walls, illuminating the teary-eyed faces of the bride and the groom. The members of the Fairy Tail clan waited with bated breaths as they listened to the words of the wedding officiant and the final vows of the clan's adored couple. Besides these spoken words, nothing could be heard. The palace was filled with pure silence as the excited audience waited for the moment of truth. No one dared to break this suspenseful muteness, not even the rowdiest members of the clan. Even Natsu and Gray dared not to continue their brawl, knowing that they would be horribly murdered by a certain scarlet-haired vampire if they dared to disrupt the peacefulness of the ceremony. Gajeel also paused in chewing his metal meal, fearing that the seemingly sweet blue-haired bookworm sitting next to him would send an angry fist into his face if he disturbed the serenity of the atmosphere with his loud crunching.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Magnolia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

As soon as these final words were announced, the silence was immediately broken as all hell broke loose. Rambunctious cheers erupted throughout the whole palace as the vampire clan's beloved Bisca and Alzack were finally, _finally_ officially married. The tranquility of the palace that was seen seconds before was now a thing of the past. Loud congratulatory shouts and joyful cries filled the air, along with the unmistakable deafening shattering of glass as cups were thrown and toasts were made in the clan's unrestricted joy.

"Congratulations!"

"It's about damn time!"

"You better not break our dear Bisca's heart, y'hear that Alzack!"

"Ahhhhhh I can't stop crying!" *sniffles, sobs, blows nose*

"I can't wait to hear about the honeymoon," squeals the silver-haired bartender. "Oh, just imagine how many babies will be calling me Aunty Mira soon," she squeals again before prompting collapsing from too much fangirling.

"Babies?" Erza questions, her face quickly turning as red as her hair. But the scarlet-haired vampire immediately forgets about her embarrassment as one of the brawling duos unconsciously strips off his t-shirt and the fabric unfortunately lands . . . right on top of Erza's cherished strawberry cheesecake.

Gray lets out a girlish scream as the redhead yanks him back by his raven-colored hair. "I-I'm s-s-sorry Erza!" The barely-clothed vampire begins to profusely apologize but is cut off when Erza's fist lands on the side of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"HA serves you right you damn stripper!" Natsu bursts into uncontained laughter but he suddenly goes silent and his tan skin begins to pale as he cowers before Erza's menacing glare.

"Alzack and Bisca just got married. They're celebrating the happiest moments of their life and yet you decide that it's okay to start a _fight_ ," Erza enunciates each word slowly and spits out the last word with such menace that it leaves Natsu cowering in fear.

"I-I-I'm sorry Erza! But that stripper started it! It's all his fau-" Natsu is cut off as he attempts but miserably fails to avoid a fist sent directly into his face.

The clan's laughter increases in volume (if that's even possible) as they watch their comrade's antics. Sitting at a wooden table, Gajeel gulps down an iron screw before letting out a snort of amusement when he sees Natsu collapse on the floor due to Erza's deathly punch.

"Serves him right," the iron-loving vampire snickers. Gajeel lifts up iron bar and is about to take a large bite out of it, but he stops and lets out a heavy sigh when he hears another sniffle beside him.

"Will ya stop your crying already," Gajeel demands while glaring at the blue-haired bookworm seated beside him. Gajeel cringes when his statement only results in another high-pitched sob from the bluenette.

"B-but I can't. I'm j-just s-s-so happy for them. I've b-been cheering Bisca on for so long and now they are f-finally m-married," Levy stutters out between hiccups and sniffles.

Gajeel sighs again but his gaze softens as he glances at Levy's tear-stained face. "It's about time they tied the knot," he comments, "From what I heard, those two knew that they were mates decades ago, but Alzack didn't have the guts to pop the question until recently."

"Cana told me their whole love story. It's so romantic," Levy sighs dreamily, "When can I find my mate already?"

Gajeel smirks at the bluenette's question. "Maybe you've already found him. What if I'm your mate?" he teases with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Talking about romance and feelings would usually make Gajeel gag in disgust so it was definitely out of character for the word 'mate' to leave his pierced lip. However, the iron-devouring vampire would do anything to tease and embarrass his fellow bookworm, and he succeeded in doing so as the petite vampire's face rapidly began turning red.

"W-w-what?!" Levy gasped out, too embarrassed and shocked to form a coherent sentence.

Gajeel burst out laughing as he witnessed Levy's reaction. Levy was one of the clan's smartest members, and she was known for her intellect and love of books. However, with a few teasing sentences, Gajeel left her unable to find words to say. _There's no way I'm ever letting her live this down_ , Gajeel thought slyly.

With the intention to further embarrass the blue-haired vampire, Gajeel decided to continue his teasing. He leans in close to Levy's ear and whispers, "Why don't we test it out now? If ya let me take a bite outa that little neck of yours, we can find out if we're mates or not."

"I d-don't need you to suck my blood to figure out if we're mates! I already know that there's no way in hell that you're my mate!" Levy shouts indignantly, her face still beat red.

Gajeel simply shrugs, the cocky smirk still evident on his face, "I'm just saying that it's a possibility. If I take some of your blood now and there's a blood rejection, then we'll be mates."

Levy merely glares at Gajeel in response as she contemplates over the 'blood rejection' Gajeel mentioned. The bluenette had read many books about the biology of the 'blood rejection' because she was intrigued by the mating process that she and her fellow vampires would undergo. When a vampire first tastes his mate's blood, a blood rejection would occur where the mate's body would reject the vampire by producing blood that tastes horribly bitter. Levy has read many theories about why the blood rejection occurs, but the causes of this process is still uncertain. However, even though the origins of the blood rejection are unclear, this process allows vampires to discover their mates as soon as they taste bitter blood. The bitter blood is said to be foul-tasting; however, after the mating ritual is completed through a blood exchange, vampires have said that the mate's blood becomes the most heavenly substance that has ever landed upon their tongues.

Levy's thoughts are interrupted as Natsu's limp body is flung across her table by an enraged Erza. _Never mess with Erza's strawberry cheesecake_ , Levy inwardly notes with a shudder.

With the bright moonlight illuminating the vampire clan's palace, the boisterous cheers and festive enthusiasm continued throughout the rest of the night and well into the morning.

* * *

The week after the union of Alzack and Bisca, the rowdiness of the clan began to calm down. Now more serious matters are being discussed within the clan . . .

Flames flickered on the obsidian walls of the throne room. The room was dark, only lit by the dim torches that hovered at each corner of the room. The faint lighting revealed a tiny man who was nearly bald except for the short strands of white hair on the sides of his head and the prominent white mustache he adorned on his face. This elderly man was seated upon a throne located in the center of the shadowy room. At the foot of the throne stood Natsu. The dim torches illuminated Natsu's determined face, and the light rippled across his tan arms. Even in the dim lighting, the strength of his figure was made evident by his strong stature and toned muscles. His obsidian eyes glistened in the darkness of the room as he stared up at the man seated upon the throne.

"What did you want, Gramps?" Natsu questioned even though he already knew that they would be discussing the impending war with the Sabertooth clan. Tensions have existed between the two vampire clans for centuries. However, recently the Sabertooth clan's thirst for more territory has heightened this inter-clan conflict.

Makarov shook his head, a worried expression settled upon his aged features, "Gajeel and Pantherlily reported more Sabertooth scents straying across our borders. It's only a matter of time before they attack."

Natsu's fist clenched at the mention of the rivaling clan. "Then let those bastards attack," Natsu declared, "We'll just hit them back a thousand times harder. We won't let those greedy bastards take an inch of our territory."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple," Makarov sighed, "There's been sightings of Sabertooth members conversing with a band of werewolves in the north. It seems they might be forming an alliance against us."

"Of course they would resort to associating with those savages," Natsu sneered, "But that doesn't make a difference. I can take out all of those fur balls easily."

"You know it isn't that easy, Natsu. The werewolves are powerful and we don't know how many of them have formed an alliance with Sabertooth. We've only seen Sabertooth communicate with one werewolf tribe so far, but we know that Sabertooth is sneaky. As far as we're concerned, they may have gathered the whole werewolf population on their side at this point."

Natsu remained silent, staring down at his clenched fists as he tried to contain his anger. Oh how he wanted to drive his fist into those Sabertooth bastards' faces.

From his tall throne, Makarov stared down at the boy's figure. He let out another long sigh before saying, "You're not going to like this, but I've decided that in order to resist the Sabertooth clan's invasion, we're going to have to ask for the aid of the fairies."

At the last word Makarov spoke, Natsu's head immediately shot up to glare at the old man with his eyes gleaming in absolute fiery. Natsu's jaw clenched, his face contorting in anger as his fists tightened. The only word that can be used to describe his expression is _hate_. Pure, absolute hate and the desire for vengeance shadowed all of his features.

"What?! There's no way in hell that I'm teaming up with those demons!" Natsu spat out with venom lacing his voice.

Makarov's stern expression met Natsu's gaze, "We don't have a choice my boy. We can't face the strength of both Sabertooth and the werewolves by ourselves. We only have a chance if we have the fairies on our side."

"Do you not believe in the strength of our clan?" Natsu questioned, eyes burning in rage. "We've won against Sabertooth before and we can do it again. We don't need the help of fairies," Natsu spat out the last word with disgust.

"The last time we waged war on Sabertooth was centuries ago. It's not that I don't believe in our clan, I'm just not stupid enough to think that we can take on both Sabertooth and the werewolves at once. You know as well as I do that they are both powerful opponents, and we would be ignorant fools if we tried to take them on alone. You already know this, Natsu, but you can't keep letting vengeance cloud your judgement. Igneel chose you as the next heir to the throne because he believed in your capabilities of becoming clan leader, so you better start acting like the wise ruler you need to be."

"Did you forget that my father was murdered by those fairies?" Natsu's pained voice was low and dangerous.

"No matter how many centuries pass by, I could never forget about Igneel," Makarov conceded solemnly, "However, that doesn't mean you can keep letting the past interfere with what needs to be done now. I am currently the head of this clan, and although I would like my successor to support my decision, you do not have a say in this matter. My decision is final and we are allying with the fairies for this upcoming battle," Makarov declared, his voice resonating with authority.

A loud slam could be heard throughout the whole palace as Natsu furiously exited the throne room. "Those damn fairies. I'll get my revenge for Igneel soon," he muttered under his breath.

Gray curiously watched as Natsu stormed past him. The ice-wielding vampire was about to pick a fight with Natsu after realizing that the flame-brain had stolen his dinner. However, Gray froze as he saw the dark look in Natsu's eyes. For all the decades that Gray had known Natsu, he had never seen the fire vampire hold such coldness in his eyes. Natsu's eyes were filled with such vengeance that it looked as if he was _willing to kill_.

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? Be sure to tell me your thoughts in a review or PM me if you wish. Any constructive criticism is also welcome and greatly appreciated. Well I hope you guys liked it and I'll see you later for my next update!**


End file.
